In general, a coiler device (a winder) is provided on an exit side of a rolling line, and is configured to wind a metal strip (a strip) into a coil shape, where the metal strip is rolled by a rolling mill and continuously supplied from a gap between rollers. The coiler device is provided with pinch rollers located on a pass line for the metal strip, and is configured to cause the pinch rollers to guide the metal strip to a winding line which is bent obliquely downward from the pass line, to allow a leading end of the metal strip to be caught by a mandrel, and to wind up the metal strip (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 cited below discloses a method and an apparatus for winding a strip, which are designed to wind a rolled strip around a mandrel through pinch rollers. The coiler device includes a chute and an over-guide (a chute guide) which introduce a metal strip into a winding port that is formed by the mandrel and a wrapper roller. The over-guide is configured to function as a guide plate which guides an upper surface side of the metal strip introduced into the winding line.